villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Captain Seas
Captain Seas is the primary antagonist of the 1975 film Doc Savage: The Man of Bronze. He was played by Paul Wexler. Biography A smuggler and captain of the Seven Seas who started his life as a performer in a circus, Seas' real name is unknown. He claims it is difficult to pronounce, and adopted the alias "Captain Seas" due to his long career as a sea captain. In addition to being very brilliant and sophisticated, Seas was an enormous, physically powerful man who was skilled in a variety of martial arts, and one of the few people capable of matching Doc Savage in strength. Prior to the film's beginning, Seas has come into possession of land in the Republic of Hidalgo where Doc Savage's father worked. The land had been legally given to Professor Savage by the tribe, but Seas had him murdered through the ancient art of the Green Death and appropriated the deed from the land records office, taking it as his own in order to mine the rich deposit of molten gold. Prior to dying, Professor Savage had sent a copy of the deed to his son. Seas sent a tribal assassin to kill Doc, and, when he failed, Seas' pilot Borden burned Doc's penthouse down to destroy the documents. However, Doc's lawyer friend Ham had seen the return address on the envelope and very soon Doc and his companions were en route to Hidalgo to investigate the elder Savage's death. An attempt by Borden to kill them on the way failed, and Seas had him killed using the Green Death. Using his reputation as a respected socialite, Seas invited Savage aboard the Seven Seas for dinner, where he planned to murder him. But Doc and his friends got free. Seas' effort to shoot Doc failed as the Man of Bronze was exactly that, and the bullets deflected harmlessly off of Doc's chest. He and his friends fought their way safely off of the ship, and eventually made their way to the lost land where Seas' men were mining the gold, using the captured tribe as forced labor. His men captured Doc's friends and along with the old chief, Seas had them locked in a cave and planned to kill them using the Green Death, but Doc, disguised in the uniform of one of Seas' men, intervened, freeing them. Seas then challenged Doc to a sumo wrestling contest, and the two fought one another. Seas found that Doc's skill at sumo matched his own, and so he tried gung fu. Doc countered this as well and the Captain next turned to tai chi while his men prepared to escape with the gold, which they'd refined from its molten form into bars. Doc defeated Seas and knocked him down, whereupon the Captain grabbed a spear and attempted to hit him with it, but it simply broke across Doc's back. He then tried to force Doc in the lake of molten gold, but when Doc got free, Seas then fought him using karate, bo jisu and a variety of other fighting styles, before finally being defeated for good. Afterwards, Doc took Seas to his Crime College where he performed brain surgery on him to remove the villain's criminal tendencies, turning him into a productive member of society. Category:Movie Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Smugglers Category:Fighters Category:Redeemed Category:Leader Category:Murderer Category:Thief Category:Slaver Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Criminals Category:Greedy Category:Wealthy Category:Crime Lord Category:Male Category:Nameless